


Hold This

by Jacksonian



Series: Lucifer Prompts [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonian/pseuds/Jacksonian
Summary: 5+1 story of Chloe using Lucifer to hold her stuff. Short one-shot.





	Hold This

“Hold this” and Chloe shoves her purse at him. He takes it and holds it properly on his arm but it’s obvious she’s not paying attention to him. He follows her like a puppy with her purse til they get to a cash register and she takes it back from him.

-*-

“Lucifer, hold this.” A pizza is shoved into his chest as she steps out to pay the delivery person. He stares as she deals with the transaction and then takes the pizza from him and walks into the dining room calling for the urchin along the way.

-*-

“Lucifer! Can you hold this for me?”  She pushes a half-cuffed suspect toward him as she races off after the other runner. He is really the one who should be chasing, he is after all immortal. Instead of arguing he finishes cuffing the bad guy and reads the rights like a good devil. Chloe meets him at the car with the other suspect in cuffs and a huge smile gracing her face. She’s a little pink from exertion but no worse for the wear. He smiles softly at her as passes her back the cuffed villain.

-*-

“Lucifer… hold him?” Chloe hands him a baby. A BABY! Well, it’s just Charlie, but still, why does she keep trusting him with these fragile things? She’s tired from having run around babysitting all day and she collapses on the couch in a dramatic heap. He rocks the child back and forth, urging it to sleep. He doesn’t notice the way Chloe is staring at him. When Amenadiel picks the child up later, he has to pick Chloe up off the couch and deliver her to the bed as though she were also an immobile tiny human and not his bossy sexy detective.

-*-

“Lucifer, hold me?” Chloe groans as she suffers from some epic menstrual cramps. He’s brought her chocolate and some ice cream and a heating pack but it doesn’t seem to be helping this time. She rolls back and forth on the bed until he lays down behind her, wrapping his inhumanly warm arms across her waist and pulling her so that her back absorbed some of his heat. He snuggled her tightly, smiling as she relaxed in his arms. Maybe he was more efficient than the heating pad. She had chosen him to make her feel better.

-*-

“Lucifer, what is that??? Put that down!” She had been ignoring him for days and finally he got her attention with Max, his hellhound puppy. Max wagged his spiky tails enthusiastically and slobbered all over Lucifer’s tie. He thought it was cute and was sure that Beatrice would love the mutt. He pushed the puppy at Chloe, “Hold this for me?” He walked off smirking.


End file.
